Marvel's Spider-Man
by homel001
Summary: Spider-Man tackles an old foe of his when he is attacked by Oscorp hunter killer spiders. However, It's not Norman Osborn who's behind it. Rated K . Please read and review.
1. Brand New Day

**Marvel's Spider-Man**

**by Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights. Marvel Comics and Disney do. I own the rights to the story any OC characters that I decide to create and use.**

**Chapter One**

"**Brand New Day"**

Peter awoke in the middle of the morning as he hit the snooze button for the sixth time. He didn't want to get up. His body had been drained of energy from the night before. The actual event, made the young wall crawler restless as the flashbacks played over in his head. The swishing of the tail, the sound of thunder roaring above them, the poor visibility and most of all, the hard sensation of vertigo. He was falling. His web shooters were empty and yet, he did it. He caught himself on a flag pole and survived the plunge. Unfortunately, The Lizard escaped but for Peter, this was another chapter in his book of near death experiences. It always got him thinking about the times when he cheated death from drops, explosions, broken limbs, drowning and even being shot by the police. He truly believed that someone was watching over him.

The alarm sounded for a seventh time. He was fed up with the piercing sound so he slowly lifted himself out of bed. He was aching like mad, covered in bruises and his right rib cage felt like it had gone through a vice. As he hopped into the shower, he suddenly began to drift off to the warm sensation of the water as it soothed his sores. The door bell rang which quickly woke him up.

"Hang on a second." he said as he wrapped a towel around his waste. "Why is it always when I'm taking a wash?"

He opened the door and peered over the key chain only to see Mary Jane on the other side. She greeted him with a smirk as her cheeks went red.

"I like what I see." she chuckled as Peter let her in. "What happened to you? I tried calling but you didn't answer."

"I was sleeping in." Peter quickly replied.

"What again?" MJ countered. "That's the third time this week. What's going on?"

"Nothings going on." Peter lied as he tried to assure his girlfriend. "I'm just not myself lately."

Suddenly Mary Jane spotted his bruises and knew within an instant that it was far more serious than she thought. Ever since she knew about Peter's secret identity, she had to remain strong in the fact that the love of her life was going out at night and getting beaten to a pulp. She knew of his power and responsibility but she found it hard to respect it.

"So, who was it this time? Huh?" she asked as she sat down on the sofa and glared at Peter.

"It was Doc Connors again." Peter explained as he winced towards the chair opposite. "I caught him raiding the labs again."

"So you decide to get yourself beaten up again, hmm?" MJ grumbled. "Or have you forgotten our little discussion last time?"

How could he forget? The time when Mary Jane told him to quit being Spider-Man before he would get himself killed. He did take that message on board but the fact was that he couldn't. His look said it all as he looked the beautiful red head in her eyes. Mary Jane could see it.

"I'm sorry, Peter." she continued as she changed the tone in her voice. "I know it's your responsibility and I know your really trying, but it's hard for me too. Every time I lay in bed and watch the news, I see swing by and wonder if your coming home to me and your Aunt May. I almost lost you when you were caught in that explosion by the Beetle."

"Don't." Peter said as he cut her off. "Look MJ, I really want to hang up the webs but now, I no longer see these powers as a gift, but more as a curse. Every time I take off the mask, look in that mirror and say that it's last time, I see Uncle Ben looking at me and feeling ashamed. It makes me want to kill myself, but I don't because of my family, my job and my allies.

"S.H.I.E.L.D aren't your allies, Peter." Mary Jane frowned. "All they seem to do is use you as their puppet to clean up a botched operation. You need to let them go and take care of your life as Peter Parker and not Spider-Man."

Peter got up at the thought as he limped over towards the window and stared out into the city. Mary Jane, followed him and embraced him gently. Her words were futile and she knew it. She just hoped that he would have the will power to stop the madness for himself.

"I know you can't do it." She said as she kissed him. "But I won't let you face this alone. You've got to start letting me in otherwise you'll sink. Spider-Man may have powers, but he's also human."

Peter wanted to finish the conversation but the pair were distracted by a phone ringing. Peter expected it to be work where J. Jonah Jameson would usually scream down his ear. He picked up the and was stunned by the voice on the other end. Mary Jane noticed a shift in his facial expression. Her gut was telling her something was wrong. As he listened to the voice, Peter's enhanced hearing allowed him to identify the voice.

"_I need to see you immediately at Central Park. I'll be under the left bridge. Come alone. I have some information that you'll want to hear."_

With that, the mystery caller hung up the phone. Peter acted quickly as he rushed into the bedroom and put on his costume. He then exited the room and held MJ tight. His arms were still sore, but he had put up with much worse in the past.

"I've got to go." he said as he kissed Mary Jane and flew out off the window. "I love you."

"Yes." MJ sighed as she looked out of the window. "I love you too."

Spider-Man threw himself across the city as he fired web in all directions. He loved the hight altitude winds as they lightly hit his face. He had approached mid town as he tried to figure out the call was about.

"_I can tell when Nick Fury calls me."_ he thought to himself as he ran across rooftops. _"He always tries to put on an accent but it never works. I mean what is he meant to be impersonating? An Englishman? A German?_ _Or maybe both, I don't know. Anyway, he better not be using me again otherwise I'm out of there."_

He eventually arrived at the exact spot in Central Park. On first inspection, there was no sign of a trap or any danger until a figure began to emerge out of the shadows. It was Nick Fury himself and for the first time in a long time, he was alone.

"And what is it this time, Fury?" Spider-Man asked sarcastically.

"Your getting good at this." Nick replied coldly. "How did you tell it was me so quickly?"

"It's your bad impression of a German Englishman, I mean you should go on America's Got Talent with that." Spider-Man joked.

"Very funny." Nick continued. "Well you don't have to get your webs in a twist this time. I've only called you here because I have some information for you."

"Sorry, Fox news beat you too it." Spider-Man joked again. "Or was it CNN...I forget.

"Will you be quiet!" Nick groaned. "It's regarding you friend, Doctor Curtis Connors. We have him in S.H.I.E.L.D custody. He's been telling up some interesting stories from when he was in the sewers."

"Ugh! How much is the bail this time? I only have fifty dollars." Spider-Man replied. "Wait! I never knew he was in the sewers. Just how long was he down there for?"

"Three months in his transformed state." Nick explained as he removed a memory stick from his inner coat pocket and handed it to the wall crawler. "While he was down there, he claimed that he encountered some hunter killer attack robots that were spider shaped. The very same robots that are allegedly being manufactured at Oscorp."

"Are you looking into this?" Spider-Man asked as he began to take the information seriously.

"We are but I feel that there's not much we can do." Nick said as he denied Spidey's hopes. "I'm sorry. It looks like your the only one who can get into the place as Peter Parker."

"No." Spider-Man replied bluntly. "No I'm not doing this for you. I'm sick of being used as your toy."

"Peter it's not like that." Nick tried to explain.

"No, I'm sorry but no." Spider-Man said as he cut him off. "I was nearly turned into a street pizza last night. I was beaten, stamped on and thrown by a seven foot tall lizard and all I intend to do is order a pizza, watch CIS Miami and recover!"

"You seriously watch that show?" Nick smirked.

"I've caught one or two episodes, yes!" Spider-Man said. "The point is, I'm not doing it so I suggest you find someone else to do your little James Bond mission. I'm out!"

As fast as he dropped in, he took off back towards his apartment. Nick stood there and couldn't decide whether to laugh or growl. He slowly walked out of the park towards his limo which was parked in a dark alleyway.

"Man, what's his problem?" he muttered.

Spider-Man lightly swung back towards his apartment when his spider-sense burned the base of his skull. He hated this sensation ever since he first gained his powers. As he landed on a roof top, he tuned in on the direction of the danger. His eyes widened when he spotted five robotic spiders head towards him. The drones travelled at an exceptional rate, using metal clamps as a method of transportation. Spider-Man had to act fast as the spiders homed in on him and began to attack.

"Hey I know these little guys." he said as he dodged incoming plasma attacks. "Hey. I've missed you too but to be honest I'm in a committed relationship now so I cant have robotic toy boys in my life."

"Target acquired. Species Seven-Zero-One detected." The lead droid buzzed as it's cold metallic voice sent a chill down the wall crawlers spine.

Spider-Man dived towards the attackers and fired web bolts, disabling their systems. He grabbed a droid by it's hull and quickly realised where it was they came from.

"Oscorp!" he said. "Just like Fury told me in the park. So Norman Osborn is at it again.

Suddenly, just as he thought he was winning the fight, Spider-Man's senses went of again, detecting another wave of droids. He knew that there were too many to take on and fight. He had to lead them away from the city and towards the ocean. He swung as fast as he could, dodging anything that was being thrown at him, but the droids were gaining. Using his agility, he ran across the side of buildings and weaved in and out of air traffic. As he approached the waters edge, he made a complete three-sixty turn and faced the attackers. He landed on a flag pole and watched as the droids hovered in front of him. Quickly removing his camera from under his shirt, he set the automatic timer and webbed it to the flag pole.

"Arachnid species detected, well commence eradication procedure." the lead droid buzzed once again.

"Make your move." Spider-Man replied as he gestured the droids to move.

The droids advanced at full speed. For the web head, timing was crucial. Using his reflexes, Spider-Man launched himself and spun in between the droids. He then threw himself backwards and fired straight shots of webbing, wrapping up the droids together until they formed one big metallic ball. He landed and told the people to stay back as he swung the web net and sent the droids hurtling into the Hudson river. Everyone watched in awe as an electricity bubble emerged from the surface of the river, creating a wave of raining debris. No one was hurt and for Spider-Man, he had found his first piece of evidence.

"Jinkies gang, we've found out first clue." he said jokingly. "Wait, who am I talking to?"

Daily life at the bustling offices of The Daily Bugle had to be the most hectic life style around. For chief editor, J Jonah Jameson, that had to be the understatement of the year. He had been viciously putting his staff under a lot of stress as he tried to desperately get a story on Spider-Man. He had been leading a campaign of hate against the wall crawler for the last six years when the masked hero made the headlines and so far, he still couldn't unmask him to the world. Now, times were changing and Jameson was about to lose his supporters. His clothes were a mess, his stubble was growing there were heavy bags under his eyes. He was always told by his wife to check his pressure levels but it seemed like he just didn't care any more. His desk was a right state with papers scattered all over his desk and floor, his waste basket was filled to the top with garbage and his ash tray was overflowing with cigar butts.

As he'd sit there, grumbling to himself, he would be completely unaware that he was being observed by his secretary, Betty Brant. Betty had seen some things where her boss was concerned. She had been working at the Bugle for Eight years but had never realised how the obsession with Spider-Man had took it's toll on her boss. What could she do? Call a doctor? Call the psychiatric hospital? As she sat there and tried to return to her work, Peter entered the office and approached her desk.

"Umm, hi Betty, how is he today?" he asked as he peered into the office behind her.

"Not very good I'm afraid, Pete." she replied with a cold look on her face. "He's been sitting there now for nearly five days straight and not one person has gone in to see how he's doing."

"Maybe I should." Peter said as he opened his bag and pulled out some photos. "I have some Spider-Man photo's for him. Maybe he can run a story on them?"

"Well you could try, but I suggest that as soon as he snaps, you get out of there." Betty replied. "You have a pretty face and I don't want to see it get ripped off."

"Why what a lovely sentiment, Miss Brant." Peter said sarcastically as he entered the office.

As he shut the door behind him, Peter's sinuses were met with the stale, revolting smell of smoke that had lingered in the air for days. The place was dark, miserable and the lighting conditions were terrible. Jameson didn't even bat an eye to his appearance. His breathing rate was slow and so were his arm movements were slow. The man was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Mr Jameson, sir...I have some photo's for you." he said as he inched his way towards the desk.

"They better be good!?" Jameson snarled as he avoided eye contact with the young photographer. "I – I can't keep this up much longer."

"Keep what up?" Peter asked as he confidently took a seat in front of the publisher.

"My career is almost over." Jameson muttered. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Your just a no good kid."

"Yeah. Just a no good kid who takes front page Spider-Man photos." Peter sighed.

"It's Spider-Man who's ruining me." Jameson went on as he inhaled deeply into his cigar. "He convinced everyone I was wrong. That wall crawling, menace is going to be the death of me."

"Well are these pictures going to be worth anything to you now?" Peter asked forwardly. "I took these three hours ago by the Hudson."

Jameson didn't want to know, but he took the photos and browsed them just out of interest. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew that Peter's work had always given the paper a big reputation for page 5 material. Peter smiled slightly as he noticed Jameson's expression change.

"You know what Parker, I could get a story out of this." he said with a light chuckle. "Peter my boy, thank you. I'll give you the usual rate for them."

"A Hundred Dollars?" Peter guessed.

"A Hundred Dollars." Jameson replied as he marched out of his office and called his staff. "Okay people, I want these photos on the front page by the afternoon edition. I want the title in bold. **"SPIDER-MAN DESTROYS OSCORP GOVENMENT EXPERIMENT!" **That will get the peoples attention and my respect back."

Peter leant himself up against the wall and thought to himself as he watched his boss roar back to life with the photos he had taken. He was use to discrediting himself for money, he just never knew it would inspire someone to keep working. He didn't like it one bit.

"_Keep celebrating J.J. I'm only doing this because your the only person paying the bills."_

As he left the office, he suddenly remembered that there was something he had to do. He borrowed a computer station and began to do some research on the piece of debris that he recovered. He found the official website of company that actually made the machines. He read down the page and was startled at the results. Peter had undoubtedly found his first clue.

"Well what do you know." he muttered. "Someone else is playing here."


	2. Visiting Hours

**Chapter Two**

"**Visiting Hours"**

As the lunch period arrived, all the had working men and women left the Bugle and headed off to the near by restaurants. Peter decided to use his break wisely. He sat there silently at the computer screen when Joe Robertson, chief coeditor approached him with a small blue folder of files. Joe had always helped Peter out on an array of various projects, assignments and old cases let alone he didn't always agree. He always went about his business behind Jameson's back as we wanted to expose Spider-Man as a good guy and not a menace. He threw down the papers on the desk and demanded an explanation.

"Okay, Peter here are the files you wanted. Now tell me what this is all about? I've had to give the guys down at the records room an extra half hour cigarette break!"

"I'm grateful, Robbie." Peter simply replied as he opened the folder and viewed the papers. "I think I might have stumbled upon another conspiracy that involves Oscorp and Toomes Weaponry LTD."

"In other words, Spider-Man found out and told you?" Robertson replied. "I know about the hunter killer attack in the city. It was all over the news."

"Yeah well he believes that the two companies are involved in the distribution of these hunter killers." Peter continued as he stopped at the his first piece of evidence.

He stumbled across an old newspaper article that explained how the hunter killer project had been cancelled. The article had pictures of the people in question. They were Adrian Toomes, and Norman Osborn.

"Adrian Toomes was responsible for taking over the hunter killer project when Alistaire Smythe was sent to jail." he explained. "The project itself was terminated for good when Spider-Man threw Norman in jail after an ambush. The results led the board committee to fire Toomes and make sure that all the remaining Hunter Killers were destroyed."

"And what happened to Toomes?" Robertson asked.

"Well it was said that he fled to New Jersey but if Spider-Man's theory is correct, then that's clearly not the case." Peter deducted. "In all honesty, I agree with him."

"Okay let me get this straight." Robertson said as he stood up and tried to make sense of the situation. "Let's say that Adrian Toomes is still here in the city. Where will he be? Where would he go?"

"My only guess is that he would have to be held up in a manufacturing warehouse. Somewhere he could build and send out the hunter killers." Peter guessed. "Could even be one of his own company warehouses."

"Well in all honesty, I think it's up for Spider-Man to find out." Robertson said as he turned to leave. "Now let's go Peter, coffee's on me this time."

Later on that day, Spider-Man swung across the city towards the police docks. The weather was no overcast and a chilly wind had picked up as it streamed across the sky. Timing his jump correctly, he landed on top of a police transport boat which headed for a desolate island just off the coast. It was the maximum security prison building known as Riker's Island.

Safely tucked away in his dimly lit cell, Norman Osborn quietly immersed himself into his book. In the time that he had spent there, he had trained his senses to identify certain smells, noises and visual stuff. He didn't react when he heard the familiar stretching, Thwipping sound of webbing from just outside his cell window.

"What are you doing here?" he asked un-phased.

"I've come for a chat, Norman old buddy." Spider-Man replied as he hung there in the shadows. "How's prison life keeping you?"

"I actually love it here." Norman replied politely. "The prison food here is at a sub-par standard, the bed sheets are comfortable and the room temperature is quite adequate."

"Well I'm glad your getting the star treatment." Spider-Man went on. "But you see I'm here because I have reason to believe that an ageing bald man is back in town and using his toys to bring me down. Toys that I believe once belonged to you."

Norman stopped what he was doing and put the book down. He stood up and walked to the far corner of his cell, concealing a sly smile.

"So that fool has come back to finish what he started?" he muttered. "Adrian Toomes wants to have another go at playing the big boss."

"Oh my god I hate this part." Spider-Man sighed as he landed on his feet and pulled up a guest chair. "Oh please uncle Norman, please tell me a story?"

"You don't know don't you?" Norman said as he slowly paced towards the window and pressed his hands up against the glass. "You never knew that Adrian Toomes was planning to take over Oscorp with me out of the way. See you may have put me in here but it was him who set up the even for you to do that. Now he's making his move and taking over."

"Are you seriously telling me that he set you up by using me as a pawn in a plot?" Spider-Man replied unconvinced. "Are you trying to tell me that you are innocent? Ha! Your crazy, bro!"

"Shut up and listen will you!" Norman growled. "How else did you think those hunter killers were after you? Yes that's right I know, we are allowed to watch the news in here sometimes. I officially shut down the project much to Toomes dismay. Of course, the entire decision morally bankrupted him so he fled to his home in New Jersey where he would scrounge some money together from his old company. He obviously thought he could erase his mistakes by taking over the project rights and fly off the deep end if you pardon the pun."

"You know what Osborn. I can't even believe that I'm going to say this but I believe you." Spider-Man said, convinced of the ex CEO's story. "The lust for power does that to someone. It's about time I paid that human ostrich a visit."

Only three towers dominated the cities skyline. One was Oscorp, Fisk Enterprises and the other was Toomes Avionics Incorporated. The balance of power stood between the three companies as they dealt in the most sophisticated technology that the country had ever known. Their corporate bosses were always struggling to compete as they had to hit deadlines with their military contractors. It was an evil way of life, but to them, money was power.

"_It's a sad world we live in where money is the only colour around."_ Spider-Man thought as he swung high above the city streets. _"Toomes had stolen from Osborn this time. I hate to admit it, but I really feel like Norman's telling the truth, but why would Toomes do this? What does he plan to do? Hunt me down and take Oscorp with him? Makes sense I suppose."_

As he released his web line, he barrelled onto the side of the Toomes building and scaled the building towards the roof. He eventually found an air duct. He ripped off the metal grate and crawled on inside. The ventilation system was a narrow corridor of tunnels that joined together, forming a maze. They covered the entire building. Each junction was sealed of with a fan that circulated air throughout the vent. Spider-Man hated using them but he had no choice. Security would've gunned him down on site. It took him a while to find his way towards the penthouse level. When he finally arrived, he kicked in the metal grate and jumped into the room. He was impressed by the place. There was no security outside the office. The room was completely empty. Spider-Man didn't waste time in searching for the blueprints to the hunter killers. As he lightly searched the penthouse suite, his spider sense went off again, alerting him of danger. Suddenly, without warning, he was launched through the window. He awoke seconds later to find himself embedded in the wall of the neighbouring building. His fuzzy sight cleared only to see The Vulture baring down at him.

"Hello big bird, I was expecting you." Spider-Man quipped as he dodged The Vulture's attacks.

"I knew it wouldn't be long until Osborn spilled the beans!" Vulture replied as he kept throwing his punches at the web head. "So he finally figured it out! Well it's too late for both of you!"

"What's too late?" Spider-Man asked as he prized himself out of the wall and threw counter punches. "The only thing I know that I'm late for is tonight's episode of CSI: New York!"

Firing a webline at the Vulture, Spider-Man found himself propelled up into the sky. The Vulture was too fast for him. He had improved his glider suit since their last encounter.

"I want you dead and torn to pieces" he continued as he tried to shake the wall crawler off his tail. "Ever since you put me inside and ruined my big moment, I've patiently waited for this day."

"I don't remember sending you to the Central Park bird sanctuary?" Spider-Man joked. "Besides, I was set up just as much as you were. Norman had gotten me to do his dirty work, unknowingly."

"I've heard that story before!" Vulture snarled as he flew out towards the ocean. "Do you think that I was born yesterday?"

"No I think you died in the war and was re-animated from the dead three times over, you over ages flying pensioner!" Spider-Man retorted. "This is what happens when they don't put you on your meds."

The Vulture had now had enough of Spider-Man's interference. As he banked towards the river, he used his wings to create a jet stream. The battering winds, caused the wall crawler to lose his grip on the web line. Suddenly, he began to fall. He couldn't react in time. He couldn't find anything to swing from. He hit the river with sheer force. He felt his shoulders shake as if a tremor rocked his body. His ribs were throbbing like crazy. He tried to lift his arm to swing but it caused him immense pain. He drifted towards the shore line and found himself washed up near Brooklyn.

"_Okay. He's mad." _he thought to himself as he limped towards the street. _"I can't go after him now. I need to get home."_

A long hour passed before Peter finally got home. He had hitched a ride on top of a local bus and jumped into a near by alleyway behind his apartment. He couldn't afford to let anyone see him. Painfully scaling the alley wall, he made it onto his apartment balcony and staggered into his room. He ripped off his muddy, water logged costume and threw it into the bat tub. Looking in the mirror, he noticed that his left cheek was bruised, his right eye was swollen and his arms were riddled in thick black bruises. Suddenly, his sight began to go fuzzy as a dizzy sensation came over him. He scrambled towards his bed before finally blacking out and crashing upon the bed spread. Then that was it. He lay there motionless. I

Just then, Mary Jane entered the apartment with a bag of groceries. She called out to Peter but quickly grew concerned when he didn't reply. He walked into the bathroom to find the soaked costume that was dripping colours in the bath tub. She then slowly turned her sight towards the breath and gasped at what she saw.

"Peter!" she said. "What has happened to you this time?"


End file.
